Worst Food Babe Quotes Ever!
~"Whenever I enter a conventional grocery store, I get heart palpitations."~ '''Really? Grocery stores give you heart palpitations? By the way, Vani most likely visited the store to BUY WOO-FOOD in the first place! She doesn't even follow her own rules... she's a hypocrite who created a BAN LIST of 610 foods, that she doesn't even follow! By Vani's article "Read this before you ever stand in line at the deli counter again." ''' ~"Damn, they (Chick-Fil-A) sold a lot of factory-farmed chicken laced with harmful additives to buy that ionic relic (Bat-Mobile)"~ '''Holy fuck, she did say that when she visited the Chick-Fil-A Headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. From the Food Babe Way. I'm beginning to wonder if Vani is secretly a conspiracy theorist and thinks the food corporations are out to kill us all. ''' ~"Every bite of food that passes through our lips and every glass of water we drink are potential of toxic chemicals, including pesticide residue, preservatives, artificial flavors and colorings, addicting sugars and fats, genetically modified organisms and more."~ '''No! Vani is lying! If this sentence were true, EVERY SINGLE THING we eat would contain these 'chemicals'! Water doesn't generally have any of the listed chemicals, although water IS a chemical: and it's called Dihydrogen Monoxide! Vani can't seem to proofread her paragraphs. Also from the Food Babe Way.' ''~"Food has to rot! If it doesn't, we've got a huge problem!"~ '''Not all food has to rot. Pancake/baking mix is technically food (you wouldn't eat it as is) and it lasts a real looong time! Sure, bugs could squirm their way in and spoil it, but it's supposed to stay good! And it's food anyways! By Vani's article "When you see what's in these popular fast food buns, you'll run!" ' '~".After researching the ingredients, I found out that “Isopropyl Palmitate” can clog pores . AH HA! Found it! Those dirty rascals! It turns out Isopropyl Palmitate is considered a natural product because it is chemically derived from the palm plant. So it is reasonable to assume that this would act like coconut oil, which is also taken from the palm plant and doesn’t clog pores. But then they add alcohol to the formal to make the chemical compound '' ''CH3(CH2)14COOCH(CH3)2. The problem with this is that when you start messing with nature and start extracting stuff and adding chemicals back in, this can cause all sorts of other unintended side effects from skin irritation to acne. Who would have ever known you can get acne from using a tissue! Sheesh!" '''Absolute garbage paragraph. Tissues can make your nose a *little* itchy, but that's from the delicate dust-like paper tissue bits gently flying off. To claim that a tissue causes acne is quite hilarious and there is no evidence to prove this is true. Pointing out that Ispropyl Palmitate is chemically derived and the claim 'coconut oil doesn't clog pores' are fairly laughable for oil can clog your pores and adding alcohol to the chemical is just as harmful as adding alcohol to vanilla extract! '' '' '' ~"☀"Scientists have identified more than 200 industrial chemicals — from pesticides, flame retardants, jet fuel — as well as neurotoxins like lead in the blood or breast milk of Americans, indeed, in people all over our planet. These have been linked to cancer, genital deformities, lower sperm count, obesity and diminished I.Q. Medical organizations from the President’s Cancer Panel to the International Federation of Gynecology and Obstetrics have demanded tougher regulations or warned people to avoid them, and the cancer panel has warned that “to a disturbing extent, babies are born ‘pre-polluted.’” They have all been drowned out by chemical industry lobbyists" Very important read"~ '''As Murica's most-appreciated and truthful scientists will point out that the dose makes the poison, this article is hilarious propaganda. Babies being 'pre-polluted' at birth? Just a mini-collection of bad jokes... ' ''Category:Worst Quotes Ever Category:Food Babe Army Category:Food-Woo Debunked Category:Raw Food Woo Category:Food Conspiracies Category:Fundie Bullshit Category:Doomsday-Cult Followers?! Category:Wal-O-Caust Category:Gluten?!